


Another Explanation

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's J/C drabbles [20]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Humor, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holiday-themed Endgame fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

Commander Chakotay walked over to Seven and dipped her in his arms, kissing her deeply.

At the helm, Tom Paris gaped. Harry Kim appeared crushed. The captain turned away, not even attempting to hide the tear that trickled down her cheek.

Steeling herself, she turned to the amorous couple. "The admiral warned me about this."

Just then, Admiral Janeway emerged from the turbolift, clapping slowly.

Walking to the captain's side, she draped an arm about her younger self's shoulder, smiling across the room at Chakotay, who was now shaking the blonde's hand.

Chakotay nodded, and the admiral spoke. "April Fools!"


End file.
